


Perfect Life

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snarry100, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, happiness has found SeverusChallenge:snarry100 #686: History / #687: CloseJKR owns the Potterverse – I just play in it.  No money is made from these amateur works.





	Perfect Life

* * *

Severus sighed, tired and sated, as he fell back against his pillow, tugging Harry down so he sprawled across Severus' chest. 

"Brilliant!" Harry declared, even if it dissolved into a soft snore.

His lips twitched as Severus smoothed back the tousled hair. This close, he could see the fine lines around Harry's eyes, a legacy of too much responsibility placed on a child's thin shoulders. Yet, Harry had forgiven them all, even him; which was astounding with their history. Harry's capacity to love had made Severus happier than he ever thought possible.

Severus vowed to make Harry's adult life perfect.

* * *


End file.
